Fragment of Life
by Dip-chan
Summary: Bits of life in Ragnarok, told as tales. Collection of stories.
1. Telling tales

**FRAGMENT OF LIFE**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belonged to Gravity.inc and Lee Myoung JinThis fic is dedicated for asphalt who always longed to read my fic.**

**Telling tales**

_It's a world of laugh  
and a world of tears  
it's a world of hope  
and a world of fear…_

"Tell me, Father!" the Rebecca exclaimed. "Tell me those stories!"

The Assassin smiled broadly. After weeks he had gone away in missions, at last the young acolyte could meet his father. Rebecca loved his tale so much. She always admires her dad. He told her how many adventures he had past during his missions, and tales he got from the city and Towner.

"You wanna know, Rebecca honey?" the Father asked. "Well, let's wait for your little brother to come."

"Aww, c'mon, daddy, Mommy and Victor will come late!" Rebecca pleaded her father. Her mother was a wizard, and she has a little brother named Victor who was so stick to his mother, so she prefer to stay with her father. Her father was always full of tales. He had travel a lot, and he always promised her to tell her a tale when he returns.

"Can't you be patient?" the father asked. "Don't you think Victor will love to hear the new tale I found from the city?"

"No! Victor didn't want to know!" Rebecca yelled. "What is the tale, Father, what is it?" the little girl begged and begged.

The assassin smiled again. "Do you know that we need a key to go to Clock Tower's fourth floor?" he started. The acolyte lazily leaned on his lap, listening like how small girls usually listen. Her father brushes her hair with love. "Long ago three alchemist lock them for good."

"Really, daddy? Why?" Rebecca bombarded her father with question.

"One by one, Rebecca dear," the assassin calmed her. "I have found the key to Clock tower's fourth floor. And you know what is inside there? Full with fiery monsters! Dozens of alarm, ridewood, Deviruchi, and Skeleton Archer were attacking me and my friend once we arrived. Luckily we got a pretty good bowling basher with us. It takes us a lot of time, you know. They seem coming and coming."

"You defeat them, Daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course!" her father said broadly. "We lost a lot of HP and SP. but we were there not to kill those alarm. We should kill the Clock Tower Manager and take the key from him. We fight and fight, until at last we kill him. We take the key and return it to Al De Baran squad."

"Cool!" Rebecca commented. "Can I go there, daddy? Can I go with you?"

"No, not now, Rebecca, you're far too young." The father replied. "But I promised when you were a priest or a monk, we will go there and defeat the clock tower manager!"

"Yay!" Rebecca yelled in glee. "Any more tales, daddy?"

The father grinned. "Alright, I know more! A tale about my friend the Rogue when he was still a thief. Here we go…"

With tales the history preserved. With tales imagination grows. These are the tales or Rune Midgard.

**Author's Note: this is my first fic ever! The song above is a childhood song I've learned on preschool. I don't know who has made it. RnR please!**


	2. Tale the 1st

**FRAGMENT OF LIFE**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online belonged to Gravity.inc and Lee Myoung Jin. This fic is dedicated for asphalt who always longed to read my fic…. And also for you!**

**Tale the 1st – Chaos and Loki Trading Figure**

Two figures were standing on my table. One looks so fiery and spirited. His crimson hair shows that he was strong. One looks calm and quiet, rather cold. His black hair reflected the light from the candle nearby. Chaos and Loki trading figure. So vivid… so real. It was rumored that the maker of the trading figure are a legendary blacksmith who has made the swords of Mysteltainn, Executioner and Grimtooth. Those trading figures are rare to find.

I have fallen in love with the manwha since the first time I read it. Chaos the Rune knight was my favorite. He was strong and spirited. He always tries his best on everything he does, like when he protected his friends or fight with bad people. It always enchants me when I read how he fights against his enemy. I like everything from him. He looks so heroic to me.

Loki, in the other hand, was the opposite of my hero. He was quiet, cold and icy. I know he was strong, but I don't like him as much as I like Chaos. I didn't say I hate him, but I will choose Chaos rather than him. I don't like icy people, like the assassins around here. They were scary and not fun.

I looked at them admiringly. I should make them a more decent place for them. Not on the soaked table of mine. Mind you, I am a son from a poor Towner at Morroc. Every day I help my parents gathering moneys by stealing. Good guess, I am a thief. Even I am a newbie; I swore I will be the best thief ever known, better than Lidia, the thief character on the Manwha.

I don't know why there are two trading figures lying abandoned in the streets of Morroc. Chaos and Loki are the male main character from the manwha Ragnarok, which based on the Norse Tales. Those stories were so famous around Rune Midgard, and the businessman made some trading figures from them. But they sell them so expensive, and it is actually impossible for a poor boy like me to have it. Imagine, 50 million Zeny for each trading figure! So if I want to buy Chaos and Loki's trading figure I need 100m. If I want to complete the collection with Iris and Fernir's trading Figure, I need another 100m. My parents could only produce 1 from that money each month. I guess only the millionaires that could buy them.

But hey, I got them here, right now, on my table, in front of me. I walked at Morroc streets on dawn and see them lying on the ground. Heh, I should return it to the owner if I'm an Acolyte, but I'm a thief, so taking those action figures are wiser than stealing. Like what people said, there is nothing impossible. I looked at them admiringly until late night. I am afraid to sleep, because if I sleep, it might be just a dream. The next day the trading figure will go. But my sleepy feeling win, I felt my eyes closed, and I'm asleep on my desk.

The next day I awake and find that the trading figures was still there. Whoa, it isn't a dream! Wait till I tell my parents. I ran downstairs and found out a note on the same soaked table like mine, written, "_We're leaving for five days to Prontera. Food is on the refrigerator. Steal if you're not satisfied. Your parents."_

Simple notes used to left on that table. I don't really know what their job is. They used to travel a lot. They talk less. For them, work is the priority. I understand that. That's why I want to be a thief. By stealing I hoped I could at least help them gather money.

I yawned. I went to the bathroom, and take a bath. After changing into my only Thief Clothes available, I checked the food on the refrigerator, and pulled bread out of it. Two slices of breads, three bottles of potions, three apple juices, and a bag of apple. Good for novices, bad for thieves like me. Guess I need to steal.

Breads in my mouth, I went upstairs and checked if the action figure was still there. It is. Carefully I took them and placed them neatly under my table, so anyone would not see them. Then I locked the windows and door, and move out.

Still chewing my bread, I walked on the sunshine. Morroc is crowded today. I dashed, stealing this and that from some wealthy mages. Mages are a good prey to steal. They react so slowly, and after they noticed they are stalked, I probably have gone somewhere. I never dare stalk from a wizard, though. Once I steal from them and I'm end up burned with meteor storm. Ugh…

I walked again, and found out a female acolyte sitting near the streets. Female acolytes are good prey too. They could only scream if they know they were stalked. I walked slowly towards her, and noticed that she was crying.

My spirit to steal disappears instantly. Steal a crying acolyte! How rude! Instead I decided to talk to her. "Miss, are you alright?" I asked politely. Actually, I rarely talked polite like that. My mouth is an asshole. BITCH is my favorite word, so speaking polite like that surprise me a little bit.

The acolyte lifted her head up. Long silky blue hairs like Alice the monster on the picture have, and a same blue eyes, full with tears. She is just so… pretty. Blushing a little bit, I shuddered and said, "It is not good to cry in the middle of the road."

"You… You're not going to steal me?" she asked trembling. Her voice was rather enchanting, but you could not hear them clearly around her cry.

"Stealing a crying girl like you? Bah!" I spat aloud. Oops, my asshole manner comes out. "It was not a thief way for me."

She smiled a little bit. "You're a funny guy." She giggled. I smiled. "I lost my trading figure yesterday. Here. Loki and Chaos." She explained slowly.

It seems that a powerful wizard is Jupiter thundering me out of nowhere. The trading figure… Chaos and Loki… I found it here! It was hers! Should I return it? But I was longed to have it since I read the manwha…

"Well, someone could take them on night…" I said slowly, feeling guilty.

"I… know…" she began to cry again. "Those trading figures… are from my sister. Our family was rich, but she demanded to give those action figures to me with her own money. She has work for it for two years. Now I lost them… what should I say to her…" she sobbed, her hands covering her face.

No, this isn't my way. There is no way I'm going to make a sweet girl like her crying in front of me. But that means I should gave the action figures to her… the action figure… I longed to have… it was her fault anyway, dropping them here last night. I found it, and now it is mine. Isn't it was the rule?

With all my courage, I said, "Wait here. Don't go anywhere."

The Acolyte gave me a questioning look, but she nodded anyway. I ran to my house. A couple of time after that, I returned to the place we met. She was still sitting there, waiting for me.

The action figures are in my hand. With all my might, disappointment and all the bad feelings around me, I placed the action figures into her tiny hands. "Here," I said. "I found it last night. It supposed to be yours."

"I…" the Acolyte could not speak a word. "Thank you…"

I bowed, and turned. "Gotta go. Keep it better." Is the only thing I could say? Oh the action figures… Chaos my hero… went out from my hand. But I feel that what I have done is the right thing. Feeling good, I smirked to the hot sun above me.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. It really helps me up. I like this one, it comes out so simple. Well, please review!**


	3. Tale the 2nd

**Tale the 2nd – a Rogue's Pride**

**For you**

Geffen the magic city was the best city for Mitchell the Rogue to stalk. Wealthy mages are EVERYWHERE! We all know that mages can't handle anything in close range; this should be easy for her. Furthermore, those mages are Fan girl attraction. So she could steal from the mages _plus _the Fan girls' item. Also, Geffen was a memorial place for her. It's where she met David.

Three years ago doesn't mean that Mitchell was a lousy thief or a newbie rogue or something. She was already a professional rogue who has successfully stolen a plus eight Mocking Muffler from an assassin without noticed. So when she sees a very wealthy wizard walking by, she couldn't help stopping herself to steal.

Mitchell studied the Wizard's face. Oh, a handsome-wealthy wizard. His dark red hairs are longer at one side. His eyes were blue… as blue as the sky. His body was tall and perfect. _Perfect…_ Mitchell grinned. The wizard stopped on a merchant to buy some gemstones. On seconds, dozens of fan girls ran to the wizard, shouting hysterically. Time to work!

The rogue slid among the girls. Whoo… thanks, Mr. Wiz, thought Mitchell. Those fangirls are too fanatic to recognize that their items were stolen. Hundred thousands of Zenny, Damascus of Verserk, Arc Wand, Blast clip, immune muffler, bow Timble, plus eight safety ring… imagine how many money she could get when she sell those things. She went further to the Wizard. With a dash, she got an ancient earring under a cast, and some zenny. Her work was done. She disappears along the crowd, heading towards the outer Geffen.

The air was cold. The soft breeze around her makes her feel sleepy. Slowly, the rain began to fall. _Shit,_ muttered Mitchell. She should return to Geffen and have some shelter. Shelter reminds her at her home. She sighed, and walked slowly towards the magic city.

She was stopped with the oh-so-handsome-and-wealthy wizard she has previously stolen. Putting a cool innocent face (and she got the best cool innocent face around here) she said, "May I help you?"

"I want my money and my ancient earring back." The wizard said straight away. His voice was cold and emotionless, but dangerous. Mitchell could sense the warning from his shadows. Wizard always reflected his feelings to his aura. Not many could recognize it, but Mitchell knows that he was angry.

But hey, just an angry wiz would not stop Mitchell the professional. "Your money sir? I don't understand." She said calmly as if she really doesn't understand. She locked her eyes to the Wizard's, just to show that she don't know anything. She noticed that his blue eyes were trying to read her further. No, Mitchell will not loose defense.

"No newbie rogues can steal an ancient earring under a cast and 45.342z. As long as I see the only professional around here was you. Return my money and items, and you will leave unharmed." He said coldly, as cold as the rain that pours from the sky.

What, thought Mitchell. He knows exactly how many I've stolen! Even I don't know! She mused out in her mind. Still, a professional Rogue will not give up so easily. "Don't try to praise me, angry Wiz. If battle you want, let's go." She said in the same cold tune the Wizard spoken. She raised her dagger and shouted, "BACK…"

Suddenly she felt cold breeze under her feet. Then, she couldn't move. From her feet to her waist was covered in cold, icy ice cubes, stopping any movement she could make by her feet. Her clothes began to soak by the falling rain. "Shit!" she cursed. She didn't hear the Frost Driver coming towards her. He must be a professional.

"That should stop you." He said emotionlessly "Return my money or a Jupiter thunder." He continued.

Mitchell smirked. She has stolen a blast clip previously. "Magnum Break!" she shouted, melting the ice under her. She ran, and hides. The wizard slowly closed his eyes. "Safety wall!" he shouted, making a barrier near the Rogue. Surprised, the rogue stopped. How could he know? Then she realized that she could pass the magic wall. But it's too late. With a sight the wizard has exposed her hiding.

She ran away as fast as she could, for the wizard has cast a full-fledged Lord of Vermilion towards her. Some of the spell hurt her left hand. She cursed and ran to the wizard's back. "RAID!" she shouted. It damaged a little bit to the wizard. The wizard dodged, and shouted "Lightening Bolt!"

With all her might Mitchell ran around, avoiding the bolts. Those bolts are powerful. "Are you Lightening Bolting or Jupiter Thundering!" she yelled, as she dodges another bolt.

The wizard smirked. The evil smirk Mitchell used to find on sadist antagonist character on comics. "That was Lightening Bolt. This is Jupiter Thunder." He said coldly, raised his wand elegantly, and sends more lightening around the poor rogues.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Mitchell as she dodges the coming thunder, running like a panic chibi comic character. The lady didn't have any chance to attack. "I must go near…" she thought. She slid along the thunders, finding chance to attack.

The wizard started a new spell. "Lord of…" this is the chance for Mitchell to attack. She lunged herself towards the wizard, making him fall to the ground. She bends herself to lock the Wizard's hand and foot. The position was rather uncomfortable, but she doesn't mind. The wizard look taken aback. The spell dies on his hand.

"I'm sorry, angry Wiz, but I should do this before you fry me like a meat." Mitchell growled. "It was against my pride to return the money. Instead, I would like to take more from your money. Mind you, my assassin dagger was enchanted with Poison, so don't make me stab those on your body."

The wizard locked her eyes. For a second, Mitchell felt shocked. It seems that he was reading her thoughts. "And it was against my pride to let you steal my money." The wizard spokes out coldly. "Return them, or we'll die together."

"What?"

Mitchell noticed that a huge rune were moving and spinning around them. The rain gathers into the air, centered on the Wizard's wand. HOLY FECK! Mitchell thought. He's giving his live for his pride! No, no, no, this isn't how it should work. "Water…" the Wizard spokes, but Mitchell cut him, shouting "STOP!"

The spell died. Mitchell has gone tense. Her body trembled hard. "Are you crazy? Why should you give your life for just a pride?" she yelled furiously, almost crying. "I know I steal not more than a quarter from your whole money, but you should…"

Again, the wizard locked her eyes. Her voice trailed away. It seems that those eyes has made her heart melted away, making her lost her words. Those blue eyes were so enchanting. Now her clothes were soaked away, from the rain and her sweat. "I know you will stop me," the wizard spokes, his voice were now soft.

Mitchell gave him a questioning look. "Are you a mind reader or something?" she asked slowly. Again the wizard looks at her with his eyes, and said, "Your eyes told me."

_Am I that easy to read?_ thought Mitchell. She doesn't know what to say. Her hair was covering her eyes, hiding her from her tears. Slowly, and emotionlessly, the wizard held his free hand to wipe her tears. Well, since Mitchell was only 16 it was so normal for her to blush at this rate. Well, well, this was not just an angry-emotionless wiz she thought!

"I know you enjoyed stealing, but I also know that you did it with reasons." The Wizard spokes slowly. "Tell me why you came like this." Mitchell looks at his eyes, which was still locking her. She knows that she can trust this guy.

"I need money." Mitchell replied. It was her big secret, actually. She doesn't know why she tells her deep secret to him. But she could not longer hold her pain. "Loads and loads of money. I lived in a poor orphanage in Morocc. There are a lot of children there, but the owner didn't have money to raise them all. So by stealing I could gather more money… and send it to them. I can't let my family and friends suffer." More tears flowing though her eyes.

With his eyes still locking at the weeping Rogue, the Wizard spokes softly, "I could help you with that."

Mitchell's eyes widened. What have he said?

"Actually I have a great deal with mercenaries and how to make much money, and I quarantine that you can send at least a million of Zenny to your orphanage each month." The Wizard continued.

Mitchell could not believe her ears. "Odin, tell me that this guy is lying," she muttered. A million of Zenny? That could pay all the rents and lends the owner make and could make a dozen of healthy people ready to face Rune Midgard!

"I'm not," the Wizard replied. His voice return to normal, and his face was still emotionless. "So, how is it? Do you wish to be my company?"

With tears starting to run from her eyes, the rogue nodded. "Deal." The Wizard said. "My name is David, and I'm 20, by the way. You are…"

"Mitchell." She answered shyly. "I'm 16"

"Mitchell." The Wizard repeated. "Um… if we stay in this position, I think people will start to look at us."

Mitchell noticed that she was still in the uncomfortable position of bending and the Wizard was still lying on the ground. Travelers who come to Geffen to search for shelter passed them, and started whispering things about them. "HOLY CRAP!" Mitchell shouted, pulling her body to sit. David smirked, stand, and lowered his hand. "Let's go to Geffen. There is my villa there. You should really take a bath."

Mitchell smiled, and reaches his hand. Together they went back to the city, soaked by the rain.

**A/N: not much to say about this. Review please!**


	4. Tale the 3rd

**Tale the 4th - the Blacksmith from Payon**

**Disclaimer:**

**The italic words are the translation of the song 米蘭 的 小 鐵 匠 (Mi Lan De Xiao Tie Jiang) (Milan's Small Ironsmith)**

**The song is owned by Jay Chou**

**The Translation was not mine too...**

* * *

_run through the whole pasture, and also passed through the village_

_He's standing next to the old news-stand at the corner_

The City of Payon is very isolated. No matter what the developer has done, no matter how much change they make so New-Payon is made, no matter how many information and advertisement they have shown up, the town is still isolated. Travelers who want to go there should pay restless nights on the confusing, maze-like forest or spend a lot of money on Kafra's teleport service. The town is very quiet and peaceful.

That's why he is here. That's why he chooses to be here. He needs peace.

Looking back to his career starting from his young age, he has start learning smiting methods since he is small. He passed the Merchant exam on age 5 and then passed the blacksmith exam a couple of month later. Those who are lucky enough to test them could only gape blankly, eyes and mouth wide open. He is a brilliant, skillful blacksmith.

He caught the interest of a famous blacksmith at that time, and then he takes him as his student. The genius blacksmith learned so fast, and by the age of ten he had been able to refine item until +10 and make a level 4 weapons. At last the famous blacksmith told him that there is nothing more to teach.

But the genius blacksmith did not feel so satisfied. So he was off to journey to find out how to make the three legendary doomed swords, the Mystelltain, the Executioner and the Grimtooth. On his journey he gain and lost many things. He meets a girl who becomes his wife, he gets a child, and he lost them because of the journey.

So then, after all of his hard journey, he stayed here, out of the crowd. This place is just perfect.

_With his eyes on the nearby window display _

_A guitar, admired from afar _

But sometimes, there are travelers that that happen to pass by. Mostly they are archers that want to take the Hunter exam. But there are people that still come to him and ask him to make them the doomed weapons. Most of them failed miserably. Some did not know anything about the doomed weapon, so he refuses to make it. Some never returned to him, probably because they cannot gather the materials needed.

But some do succeeded bringing back the materials, and he would do nothing but make the doomed weapons once more.

Today, there is a bard that happened to pass by.

The blacksmith wandered why the bard is here. Usually they will be at the city's pub to sing, or maybe wandering on Comodo. Bards did not need any doomed weapons. What they need is musical instruments. The bard is exceedingly handsome, with long-sapphire blue hair and sea-green eyes. As the blacksmith observe closer, he noticed that the bard has got his aura already. "He's strong," the blacksmith thought.

_A piece of charcoal, A bamboo basket, A piece of charcoal, putting it in _

_A piece of charcoal, Only half is left, The stove is hot _

The bard did not go nearer to the blacksmith. _So he did not want the doomed sword, _the blacksmith thought. _It has nothing to do with me…_ but somehow the blacksmith cannot leave his eyes from the bard. The bard is… an enigma. As he listen the song, the lyric strike his head. With his high but soft and tender tenor voice he sang,

_A small ironsmith saves money to buy wishes. He's sweating. _

_Beside the Baroque style buildings _

_A pub filled with smoke _

_A Polish reciting poet is playing and singing _

_The small ironsmith is outside _

_But he cannot enter, feeling distressed, he has too few copper coins _

: Flashback :

"Dad, I don't want to be a blacksmith," the four year old boy begged at his father, who barely recognizes his presence.

"Dad, are you listening to me?" the boy asked. His body is blackened due to his work all day. The small child knows well that his father did not give any attention towards him. Hell, he thought. His father is too focused to found out how to make one doomed sword rather than listening to his dreams.

He is the son of the legendary genius blacksmith, who has mastered all of the Blacksmith skills by the age of ten. It should have made him proud. But no, the old chap chooses to continue his research rather than playing with him. It seems that he has given his life for the doomed sword. And he, as his son, should receive and master all of the blacksmith skills he has gained during the researches.

And he wants to be a bard.

Because every day his father is working out on his research, he entertains himself walking around the town they visited. When they visited Aldebaran, he came across a distinct looking pub on the edge of the town. Inside there he could hear an enchanting music he had never hear.

Pressing his hand and his face on the window, the kid surveyed the bar and spot where the music comes from. It is a bard, a young, handsome bard, playing music he had never heard. He pressed his ears to the window, but he could not hear clearer than now.

Unconsciously he pace his steps towards the pub's door, only to be stopped by a big, irritated-looking man. "Underage is not allowed to enter," he said rudely. "Only 20 years old or more that may enter."

The boy forced to come in. he want to hear the music, he really want to hear it, it has caught his ears and he would not let it go. But the big man was far stronger than him. He deliberately lift him up, unaffected by his struggling movement, and put him (or rather throw him) outside and growled, "Don't ever come again."

The boy watches in dismay, he could not hear the enchanting music anymore. He walked a bit further from the bar, and sat on the ground, trying to listen to the music that now is getting quieter.

To his surprise, a smooth, warm hand touches his shoulder. He looked up to see the bard that had played the music earlier. "Do you like the music, boy?"

He nodded, still surprised.

The bard smiled. "Come, I'll teach you some of it."

_He really really wants to know _

_That folk song from Eastern Europe, what key is that tune? _

The bard keeps singing. He sang a lot of song. He sang the song of the goddess Eden, the tale of Loki, Odin, and the humongous gods he only knows little about. He sang the song of life in Midgard, a song about a struggling Novice, a brave Crusader, a lousy Thief, and a weak Acolyte trying to be strong.

But then he sang a song, a song the blacksmith sense it well, a song where he could remember all the wrong doings in his past.

He sang the song of the son of a blacksmith, with lack of love from a father. He really wants to be a bard, but ended up miserably since his father didn't allow it. Somehow, the story really connected to his life.

_Milan's sky has just awoken _

_How long does he have to work on those horseshoes before he can buy the guitar? _

: Flashback :

"All I need is power," the blacksmith states out sternly, looking at the weapon he is about to make. "I need more and more power to gather the evil being inside the knife! I need more and more for pushing Loki's curse into the sword! I need power!"

He desperately turns around the room. He needs the power. He needs it soon. No, he needs it now. HE NEEDS IT NOW!

He calls aloud his wife, who come a minute later still carrying her knife. "Can I help you, dear?"

"Where's son?" he demanded.

"Outside, playing his new guitar…" his wife answered, but before she could continue, the blacksmith has gone.

Meanwhile, the son is still enjoying the new guitar he previously got from the bard that plays in the bar. He already could master some songs the bard has taught him and he is really proud of himself. Maybe he could show his father how cool he becomes and he would allow him to be a bard.

But no, his dream will never come true.

His father approaches him from behind. Sensing his presence, he turned his back towards him, ready to show him his new skill. But then he found out his father's face went colder than the ice of Lutie. Shaking, he hides his new guitar behind his back.

"Come, son, I need your help," his father said, not giving any notice towards the guitar that is visibly seen from his eyes.

"Yes dad?" the boy asked, nervous as ever.

"I need your power."

A little while later, the town could hear a loud, painful scream coming from their house.

_He really really wants to know _

_He doesn't know, what is he going to do? He can't sleep _

_He takes the coin box and smashes it _

_The small wish is nearly coming true, he's laughing_

The blacksmith approaches the bard, who has just finishes his song.

"Yes, may I help you, sir?" he asked, smiling.

The blacksmith eyed him carefully. "Where that song did come from?" he asked.

The Bard smiled, a rather mysterious smile if you want to. "You want to know, sir?" he asked, his eyes looking dead straight to the legendary blacksmith. "I was inspired from the story of a child I met at Aldebaran long time ago. He said he wanted to be a bard, but his father, as legendary as he told me, wanted him to be a blacksmith."

He paused, as if he is waiting for the blacksmith to talk. When the blacksmith didn't say a word, he continued, "I decided to teach him some songs, and he mastered it in no time. He said he wanted to buy my old guitar. I told him the price, he ran back to his house, and returned in sad face, saying, 'my dad did not allow me to buy it, and my saving did not come with the price I want…

"He showed me a couple of gils. I think it is okay to give my guitar to him; after all I planned to buy a better one. So I give my guitar to him, and he forced me to have all of his saving, which is not much. Then, I move on with my journey. A couple of years later, I return to the place, and found out that he is dead, and buried not far from the town."

* * *

**A/N: I just love this one, I don't know why. It's so..._ general,_ but I like it anyway. I've got the inspiration when I hear Jay Chou's song. review please.**


End file.
